deine blauen augen
by pfirsichkind
Summary: "Gilbert muss kurz die Luft anhalten. Im hellen Sonnenlicht glänzt goldblondes Haar. Klare blaue Augen blicken zu ihm, verwirrt, verloren, kindlich." - Ein Abriss deutscher Geschichte.
1. verloren

**verloren**

Zuerst kann er Francis Blick nicht deuten. Die sonst so klaren blauen Augen, die nur der Wein manchmal trübt, starren in die seinen und er weiß nicht, was darin liegt. Bis vor kurzem war es Hass, Trauer über die zerbrochene Freundschaft – aber sie sind eben Nationen und keine Freunde – jetzt ist diese Schärfe verloren, aber nicht durch Ruhe ersetzt. Und dann spürt er es wie eiskaltes Wasser, stechend und schmerzend. Er ist ränderlos. Er ist grenzenlos. Sein Land, sein Königreich, breitet sich aus und er spürt Landschaften, die er nicht spüren sollte, sein Bewusstsein schwappt über Städte, die nicht die seinen sind und plötzlich kann er Francis Blick verstehen, muss die Worte nicht hören, die die Lippen des Franzosen verlassen, denn er weiß es und als er zu Österreich schaut, sieht er, dass er es auch weiß.

Sein Bewusstsein schwimmt über das ganze Heilige Römische Reich hinweg – nur ist es das jetzt nicht mehr. Es ist Brachland. Es ist nichts. Es ist namenloses, herrenloses Land.

Er ballt die Hände wütend zu Fäusten. Wenn Roderichs Hände nicht wären, die sanft, aber fest auf seiner Schulter liegen, würde er toben, schreien, kratzen, beißen. Schon allein Francis Anblick bringt ihn zum Rasen, das reuevolle Gesicht mit den dunklen blauen Augen, die dieser Abschaum von Nation nicht haben sollte, blaue Augen bedeuten Reinheit und dieser Kindermörder ist alles andere als rein. Er sieht verächtlich zu Sachsen und Bayern, zu Würtemberg und Baden, die beide stolz ihren neuen Titel herumtragen.

Was ihn aber noch wütender macht, ist der Kaiser, Franz II., ein geschlagener Mann, der langsam die Krone von seinem Haupt nimmt und schwach die Worte flüstert, die den Tod eines ganzen Kaiserreichs bedeuten, das nie die Chance hatte, zu erfahren, was Größe wirklich bedeutet.

Er weiß, wenn Franz stirbt, dann wird er auch als geschlagener Kaiser ein Grabmahl bekommen, dass prunkvoll sein wird- aber der Körper des Kindes wird auf dem Schlachtfeld bleiben, Blut in den einst golden schimmernden Haaren, dunkelblaue, unschuldige Augen werden für immer geschlossen sein – oder werden sie offen stehen, angstvoll dem Tode entgegenblickend?

Gilbert kann diesen Gedanken nicht länger ausstehen und er schiebt entschlossen Roderichs Hand von seiner Schulter, flieht aus der dunklen Kirche, der Klang seiner Stiefel hallt dröhnend in der hohen Kuppel wider.

Er wird ihn finden. Und begraben. So wie es einem Menschen gebührt. Denn ganz zum Schluss ist er genau das gewesen – ein unschuldiges, verwirrtes Menschenkind.

Die Ebene erstreckt sich weit vor ihm. Durch ein Schlachtfeld zu gehen, macht ihm sonst nichts aus. Aber jetzt zuckt er bei jedem knackenden Geräusch zusammen, jede Blutlache, in die er tritt, lässt ihn scharf Luft holen. Er sucht, stundenlang, bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Dann sieht er einen hellen Blondschopf keine zehn Meter entfernt. Hastig stolpert er zu dem hellen Fleck inmitten der Dunkelheit- aber er wird enttäuscht, denn es ist nur irgendein Soldat – irgendein Soldat hallt es in seinem Kopf wieder, hatte er Familie, Kinder? – aber der kleine Junge bleibt verschwunden.

Nach einer Woche gibt er die Hoffnung auf.

**Notes: **

Während Napoleons Machtergreifung, erfolgte im HRR (das ein Fleckenteppich aus Herrschaften mit ihren eigenen Regeln war) die napoleonische Flurbereinigung. Das geschah durch Säkularisierung der geistlichen Herrschaften und Mediatisierung der Reichsstädte, -dörfer und kleineren Fürstentümer. Sie wurden aufgelöst und den größeren Staaten zugeschlagen. Weiterhin stellten sich andere Herrschaften auf Napoleons Seite, u. a. Baden / Würtemberg, die Napoleon zum Großherzogtum / Königreich erhob. 1806 waren 16 Staaten im Rheinbund zusammengeschlossen, daraufhin legte der Kaiser die Krone nieder und HRR zerfiel. Bis 1812 schlossen sich alle deutschen Staaten bis auf Preußen und Österreich an.


	2. aus der asche

**aus der asche**

Langsam schält er sich die Kleidung vom Leib, darauf bedacht, die inzwischen heilenden Wunden so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. Aber er verzieht keine Miene, denn es ist all dies wert, Francis verwundertes Gesicht, als das Schwert an seiner Kehle lag und das verächtliche Lachen des Preußen, beim hilflosen Anblick des sich so gewaltig nennenden Franzosen.

Wie selbstgefällig er gewesen war, als Preußen widerwillig dem Rheinbund beitrat, das Grinsen hatte ihm bald das Froschgesicht gespalten und Gilbert hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt. Aber er hatte nur wenige Jahre warten müssen und zurückgeschlagen. Von Leipzig hatte er ihn bis zum Rhein verfolgt, England an seiner Seite, Russland in seinem Rücken, Österreich dahinter.

Lange hatte er in den Konferenzräumen gebrütet und verhandelt. Und nur widerwillig die Führung an Roderich abgegeben- aber er hat einen Teil von dem gerettet, was seinem Bruder gehört hatte.

Der Deutsche Bund.

Der Klang dieser Worte beruhigt ihn.

Nur wenige Wochen später bringt ihm ein Bote Kunde von Österreich. Viel steht in dem Brief nicht und Gilbert kann sowieso kaum etwas von Roderichs aristokratischem Gesäusel verstehen, auch wenn er nach der Reformation etwas von seiner Rohheit verloren hat, aber er entziffert doch die Dringlichkeit des Schriftstückes. Das Pferd ist schnell gesattelt und Roderichs Wohnsitz bald erreicht. Er wird durch lange Gänge geführt, bis der Österreicher vor ihm steht, die sonst so glatte Stirn unvornehm in Falten gelegt. Mit kurzen Handbewegungen scheucht er die Diener weg, dann sind sie allein. Gilbert sieht, wie die Hände des anderen zittern, als er eine große Eichentür öffnet. Dahinter befindet sich ein lichtdurchfluteter Saal mit einem Bett und auf dem Bett-

Gilbert muss kurz die Luft anhalten. Im hellen Sonnenlicht glänzt goldblondes Haar. Klare blonde Augen blicken zu ihm, verwirrt, verloren, _kindlich_.

Er räuspert sich vernehmlich und läuft langsam zu dem Kind. Hellblaue Augen betrachten ihn aufmerksam. Gilbert muss sich zurückhalten, dem Jungen nicht durch den Schopf von blond zu streichen. Er betrachtet eine Weile die porzellanweiße Haut – war sie jemals blutverschmiert – und kniet dann nieder.

"Heinrich?"

"Er spricht nicht."

Roderich hat die Stirn immer noch in Falten gelegt. "Er zeigt auch keine Reaktion. Ich fand ihn vor einer Woche auf meiner Türschwelle."

Da Roderich den Jungen nicht herausrücken will – schließlich führt er jetzt an, was sich nun deutsches Gebiet nennt. Dass Gilbert mehr westliche Gebiete besitzt als er, scheint man dabei außer Acht zu lassen. Also bleibt der Preuße hier. Er ist gerade dabei ein paar Schriften zu studieren, als die Türe hinter ihm leise geöffnet wird und die klaren blauen Augen des Jungen durch das schummrige Zwielicht der Kerze schneiden. In ihnen schimmert dieselbe Unschuld wie in den Augen des Heiligen Römischen Reiches, aber sie tragen eine Entschlossenheit in sich, die Gilbert bei Heinrich nie sah. Anders als andere kleine Kinder geht dieses ohne Umschweife auf den Preußen zu. Und Gilbert weiß nicht warum, aber er steht langsam auf und kniet sich vor dem Kind nieder.

Zum ersten Mal ertönt eine feine Jungenstimme, hell wie der Tag.

"Mein Name ist Ludwig. Ich bin der Deutsche Bund."

Gilbert nickt. Und fühlt sich plötzlich wieder ganz.

**Notes: **

1813 bis 1815 folgten die Befreiungskriege gegen Napoleon. Der Rheinbund zerfiel. 1815 folgte der Wiener Kongress, der für das deutsche Gebiet nun einen Zusammenschluss von 39 souveränen Fürsten beschloss – der Deutsche Bund. Österreich führte den Vorsitz und verlagerte seinen territorialen Schwerpunkt aus Deutschland hinaus, während Preußen (das 1807 durch das Oktoberedikt und die preußischen Reformen reformiert worden war) als größtes Gebiet neben Österreich sich nach Westen und damit in Deutschland hinein ausdehnte.

Heinrich ist meiner Meinung nach ein sehr passender Name für HRR.


	3. über die grenzen hinaus

**über die grenzen hinaus**

Verärgert rammt Gilbert die Feder zurück ins Tintenfass und wischt in einer heftigen Armbewegung die restlichen Akten von verhafteten Studenten von seinen Arbeitstisch. Stundenlang sitzt er schon über den Blättern und diese Schar an verrückten Burschenschaften scheint kein Ende zu nehmen. Schlimmer ist noch, dass genau in diesem Moment seine Soldaten auf der Suche nach Ludwig sind. Gilbert weiß nicht, was für Flausen der Junge sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, aber die Karlsbader Beschlüsse haben ihn ganz sicher nicht davon abgehalten, weiter in Salons zu sitzen und mit Jungspunden nationale Pläne auszuarbeiten, angespornt von – ausgerechnet – Frankreichs Revolutionen. Der Preuße kann sich nicht erklären, warum sein kleiner Bruder eine solche Wende vollzogen hat. Heinrich war so vollkommen anders gewesen, zurückgezogen, unsicher, introvertiert. Ludwig hingegen ist entschlossen und lässt sich von Gilbert nichts sagen. Er ist bereits wie ein pubertärer Backfisch, eigenwillig und unbelehrbar und ihm fehlt die Tugend, die Preußen stolz präsentiert: Gehorsam. Stattdessen schwenkt er schwarz-rot-goldene Fahnen, deren Zusammensetzung noch nicht einmal den Regeln entspricht und verbrennt - _verbrennt _–Bundesakten.

Gilbert hatte den Jungen mit zu sich nach Berlin geholt, um ihn weiter hinein nach Deutschland zu bringen, was schließlich sein Gebiet war. Was soll er bei Roderich, der sich sowieso den ganzen Tag mit Basch streitet, was soll er mit Lilli, die kein Wort herausbringt. Gilbert ist ohnehin der Meinung, dass man das Auferstehen einer neuen deutschen Nation in kleinen Schritten angehen sollte. Wozu Österreich, die Schweiz, Luxemburg und Liechtenstein mit umfassen, wenn es genug nordische Territorien gibt, die zu halten sind.

Allerdings hat sich sein Plan in eine Richtung entwickelt, die auch ihm nicht lieb ist. Über all seinen Diskussionen mit Roderich, hatte Gilbert kaum Zeit, sich um Ludwig zu kümmern und der fing an sich mit Leuten in der Stadt herumzutreiben – "um mein Volk besser kennen zu lernen". Gilbert hatte es zuerst begrüßt, dass der Junge mehr Ansporn als Heinrich besaß, vor die Tür zu gehen und mit Menschen zu reden und nicht mit Unterschriften unter Beschlüssen über sie zu herrschen. Aber leider hatte Ludwig nicht die Leute getroffen, die er sollte. Nein, stattdessen kam er unter Studenten.

Was Gilbert am verrücktesten macht, sind Ludwigs unvorsehbare Stimmungswechsel. Sind sie in Berlin, kann der Junge richtig vorlaut werden und hat sich schon die eine oder andere Backpfeife eingefangen. Gelangen sie in Bürgerviertel, wird Ludwig still. Er zieht sich zurück und spricht kein Wort mehr, hängt seinen Träumen nach und benutzt eine Sprache, die schlimmer klingt, als Roderichs Rumgesülze gegenüber Erzébet. In solchen Momenten tut die junge Nation ihm Leid, denn Gilbert kann ahnen, was für ein Kampf in ihm tobt. Ein Zwiespalt im Volk ist nie einfach für ein Land, aber für ein so junges wie Ludwig es ist, erst recht nicht.

Als Gilbert seufzend erneut die Feder ansetzt, um den 13. März und seinen Namen unter die nächste Akte zu setzen, springt die Tür mit einem berstenden Krachen auf und Soldaten stolpern in sein Zimmer hinein. Verärgert über die Störung lässt der Preuße die Feder wieder sinken, presst die Lippen aufeinander, wartend den Soldaten betrachtend.

"Melde Massendemonstrationen in Berliner Vierteln, wir schlagen bereits mit Waffengewalt zurück, aber die Menschen sind nicht aufzuhalten, sie…"

Er hält kurz inne und mit einem ungeduldigen Kopfnicken deutet Gilbert ihm, weiter zu sprechen.

"Ihr Bruder führt sie an, Herr Beilschmidt."

Gilbert runzelt die Stirn. Dann stellt er die Feder wieder ruhig ins Tintenfass zurück und sieht zu dem Soldaten, sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend.

"Sattelt mir ein Pferd. Und bringt mir meinen Revolver. Wegtreten."

"Jawohl!"

**Notes:**

Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel sich nur um den Deutsch-Deutschen Krieg drehen. Der Absatz an Anmerkungen wäre mir dann allerdings zu lang geworden.

Kurz nach der Entstehung des Deutschen Bundes bildeten sich Burschenschaften, die sich Nationalität und Verfassung versprachen, nicht zuletzt angespornt durch die Französische Revolution. Diese nationalen und liberalen Gruppierungen waren von Regierung und Adel alles andere als gewünscht, weshalb sich Österreich und Preußen zu einem Überwachungs- und Zensursystem entschlossen, das in den Karlsbader Beschlüssen festgelegt wurde. Das Unterdrückungssystem führte auch zum Rückzug in Heim und Hof, die sogenannte Biedermeier-Gesellschaft entstand, konträr zur Vormärzbewegung der radikalen Studenten.

Zu den wichtigeren Aufständen gehörten das Treffen auf der Wartburg, bei der Restaurationsschriften, u.a. die Bundesakte verbrannt wurden, sowie das Hambacher Fest, bei dem die schwarz-rot-goldene Fahne geschwenkt wurde, deren Farben an die Uniform des Freikorps Lützow bei den napoleonischen Befreiungskriegen angelehnt waren. Nach den Fahnenregeln dürfen rot und gold aber nicht nebeneinander liegen, da beide Metalle repräsentieren.

Im Jahr 1848 spitzte sich die ganze Bewegung zu. In Berlin stieß das Militär zum ersten Mal am 13. März mit den Bürgern zusammen. Währenddessen traf man sich in Frankfurt in der Paulskirche, um eine national ausgerichtete Verfassung auszuarbeiten, aber dazu dann im nächsten Part. :D

Preußen bevorzugte eine kleindeutsche Lösung und damit das Ausschließen der deutschsprachigen Bereiche Österreich, Schweiz, Liechtenstein und Luxemburg.

Ich habe gelesen, dass Basch eigentlich die korrekte Bezeichnung wäre. Außerdem mag ich Vash nicht, Erinnert mich immer an das Vanish Oxy – Zeug.

Erzébet wäre die ungarische Form von Elizaveta und gefällt mir auch viel besser.

Und damit sind die Anmerkungen bald so lang wie das eigentliche Kapitel. Haha. :D


	4. auf neues folgt neues

Gilbert starrt auf das Blatt vor ihm, die geschwungenen Linien sehen so friedlich aus – so kontrovers zu dem, was dort steht, und er kann sich das selbstgefällige Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Ludwig ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwirft, einen Blick, in dem er ganz eindeutig Unsicherheit sieht.

„Und was genau wollt ihr nun von mir?"

Ludwigs Aufmerksamkeit wird wieder auf Friedrich Wilhelm gezogen, der mit zusammengezogenen Augen das Dokument mustert.

„Wir bieten Euch die Kaiserwürde an. Nehmt Euren Platz ein, an der Spitze eines ganzen deutschen Nationalstaates und spürt mit uns die Einigkeit!"

Gilbert kann das Feuer in Ludwigs Augen blitzen sehen. Seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf und er schnalzt mit der Zunge. Er hat schon immer gewusst, dass in dem Jungen Großes steckt.

„Nein."

Und er hat genauso gewusst, dass Friedrich Wilhelm ihm mit der niederschmetternden Ablehnung einer _Kaiserwürde, _die Flausen aus dem Kopf treiben wird.

* * *

><p>Kanonenschüsse schallen in seinen Ohren, Schüsse, für die es doch ohne hin schon längst zu spät ist, aber seine Augen sind fest auf das dünne Blatt des Schwertes gerichtet, das Ludwig in zittrigen Händen hält. Gilbert grinst breit.<p>

„Scheint, als hättest du mehr Klavierunterricht als Stunden der Fechtkunst bekommen, _Brüderchen_." Und er sieht, wie Ludwigs Miene sich verfinstert, die Hände das Schwert fester packen, er sieht, wie der Stolz in den eisblauen Augen tobt, kann nicht umhin, ein leises Glucksen auszustoßen, denn dieses Kind hat soviel mehr verdient, als Violinenbögen und Klaviaturen unter seinen Händen.

Aber er weiß auch, dass er die Aristokratie aus dem Jungen prügeln muss, wenn es sein muss wortwörtlich. Um ihn herum erschallen die heiseren Rufe des Rückzugs Österreichs und triumphierend lässt er das Schwert leicht sinken, in Ludwigs Nervosität badend.

„Ich überlass dir den ersten Zug."

Wenig später liegt Ludwig röchelnd am Boden und die Schlacht von Königgrätz ist beendet.

* * *

><p>Zufrieden betrachtet er Roderichs Gesicht, der mit zusammengepressten Lippen am Fenster steht. Ein Räuspern reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hinter ihm steht Ludwig, die Füße über den Boden scharrend, den Blick schüchtern nach unten gerichtet.<p>

„Bruder, wo... wo ist das Klavier?"

Gilbert kann das Lachen nicht unterdrücken, das in dem Raum widerhallt, der nun langsam mit Möbeln gefüllt wird.

„Du wirst kein Instrument mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, bevor du nicht annähernd das Herz treffen kannst."

Roderichs Mundwinkel scheinen noch tiefer nach unten zu rutschen und Gilbert weiß, dass er die zerschossene Strohpuppe im Garten betrachtet.

Ludwig nickt, die Augen immer noch gen Boden gerichtet.

Gilbert fühlt das Blut durch seine Adern schießen, und er lässt den Blick länger auf dem Jungen liegen, der nun wirklich ganz ihm gehört, sein _Norddeutscher Bund_. Und als er Bismarcks Blick auffängt, der hinter Ludwig steht und die Szenerie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln betrachtet, weiß er, dass diesen Mann nichts aufhalten kann, bis das Deutsche Reich vor ihm steht.

Er muss nicht lange warten.

* * *

><p>Auch wenn Ludwig viel dazu gelernt hat – lernen musste – dem strengen Blick Bismarcks kann er trotzdem nicht standhalten. Gilbert muss zugeben, dass auch ihm das manchmal schwerfällt. Also presst er eine Hand sanft gegen den Rücken des jungen Mannes – denn das ist er inzwischen, die kindlichen Konturen sind verschwunden und Ludwig hat ihn schon beinahe eingeholt – und er kann spüren, wie Ludwigs Muskeln sich entspannen. Er beobachtet neugierig, wie die Spannung in den Schultern verschwindet, aber der Drill dafür sorgt, dass seine Statur stramm und dennoch geschmeidig und fedrig eine Präsenz ausstrahlt, die Gilbert mit Stolz und Überraschung füllt.<p>

Und Furcht.

Denn sowohl das junge Deutsche Reich, das die Glückwünsche hoher Politiker entgegennimmt, um ihn herum das goldene Glitzern des Spiegelsaals, sowohl der blutjunge Ludwig ist trotz Gilberts Erziehung (oder gerade deswegen?) erfüllt mit Passion, mit Hunger und Abenteuerlust. Aber auch sein Kaiser sonnt sich in den Siegen der deutschen Gefilde, badet in Ruhm und Macht und dem Kaisertum über den Nachfolger des Heiligen Römischen Reiches Deutscher Nation.

Ludwig holt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, die Wangen gerötet, die Augen vor Aufregung glänzend und dann wirft der Junge die Arme und den preußischen Soldaten, drückt ihn und plötzlich ist der kleine Junge mit dem goldblonden Haar wieder da und er hört das hektische Flüstern in seinem Ohr.

„Danke, Bruder."

Als Bismarck ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwirft, schiebt er Ludwig schnell von sich.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Puh. Lang nicht gesehen. Der Anfang des Kapitels dümpelte tatsächlich schon eine Weile hier rum und nun kam der Rest – ich gebe zu, es ist nicht viel, tut mir Leid – innerhalb weniger Minuten dazu. Ich muss dazu sagen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich hier weiter schreibe. Egal, zu den Anmerkungen.

Hatte ich was von Paulskirche gesagt? Naja, viel ist wohl nicht drin, was? :D

1849 hatte man eine Nationalversammlung in der Paulskirche versammelt, – die Pressefreiheit, Volksbewaffnung und ein deutsches Parlament für deutsche Einigkeit forderte – und eine Verfassung für einen gesamtdeutschen Staat ausgearbeitet hatte. Man bot hierauf dem preußischen König Friedrich Wilhelm IV. die Kaiserkrone an, der aber ablehnte. Es folgten weitere Aufstände, Preußen und Österreich zogen ihre Abgeordneten aus der Nationalversammlung ab, diese zerfiel, schlussendlich siegten die Monarchen auf ganzer Linie.

In den folgenden Jahren klettert Bismarck mit verschiedenen innenpolitischen Zügen immer höher, 1862 wird er Ministerpräsident. Da er weiß, dass Preußens Führerrolle nur angenommen wird, wenn Preußen beim Einigungsversuch ganz vorn dabei ist, startet er drei Kriege, um Deutschlands Einigung zu erreichen. 1864 gewinnt Deutschland den Krieg gegen Dänemark. 1866 folgt der Deutsch-Deutsche Krieg, auch als Österreichisch-Preußischer Krieg oder Deutscher Bruderkrieg bezeichnet. Zusammengefasst kann man sagen, dass es um Preußens führende Rolle im Deutschen Bund ging. Österreich und Mitstreiter verloren den Krieg, die entscheidende Schlacht fand dabei Juli 1866 bei Königgrätz statt. Der Deutsche Bund zerfällt, Preußen gründet den Norddeutschen Bund. Die süddeutschen Staaten bleiben zwar vorerst souverän, sind aber wirtschaftlich gebunden. Österreich ist aus Deutschland verdrängt.

1870/71 folgt der Deutsch-Französische Krieg, entfacht durch eine geschickte Tücke Bismarcks. Die französischen Truppen unterliegen und damit ist der entscheidende Gegner gegen eine deutsche Einheit besiegt. Die süddeutschen Staaten treten den norddeutschen bei. Der bayrische König bietet König Wilhelm die Kaiserkrone an. 1871 folgt die Reichsgründung im Spiegelsaal in Versailles. Während der Zeremonie sah Bismarck eher verstimmt aus, hielt eine monotone Rede und schien auch sonst nicht vollkommen zufrieden zu sein.

Vorgesehen fürs nächste Mal ist der Imperialismus, was den ersten Weltkrieg und das Scheitern des Kaisers Wilhelm II. und Bismarcks Abgang mit einbezieht. Mal schauen, wann und ob und wie ich das einhalte. :D


End file.
